Badabing!
by Vii Zee
Summary: Written for letscall-l on Tumblr. Santana as a crime boss and Brittany as her beautiful foreign girlfriend...


He's pushed into the room and she smirked at him. he looked bewildered, totally scared, and she loved it. The gun in her hand felt comfortable, an extension of her arm, an old friend. She pointed it at his head, and he whimpered.

"This is your last chance, Will. Who took the money?"

"I don't know his name!" he cried. How pathetic, watching a grown man cry like that…

She doesn't remember pulling the trigger, but after she does the body is being dragged out and some sort of grunt is already clearing up the gore. He's scared of her, but she just passes by and walks to the window. Those loyal to her have nothing to be afraid of.

She looks out over the cityscape, the lights burning at her window. Her sandbox, her empire. It's a dangerous place, a dark and dirt crime world (right now she can hear someone being gutted in the streets).

But it's her world, so she's happy.

It was her father's world before the murder, the world he built all on his own, and after her brothers had taken on the businesses, all that had been left was the control of the city. Santana had taken to that like a fish to water, and in two years, she had transformed the metropolis below her into what she saw today: perfection.

Or as perfect as anything could be.

Her mind started to wander, and she found herself thinking about the last thing her brother had said to her about being in charge before he had gone to Las Vegas, to look after their gambling branch…

"_You've gotta get up close like this and bada-bing, you blow their brains all over your nice Ivy League suit!"_

"Padrina?" she heard behind her, and turned her neck around slowly to side eye the presence.

"Yes?"

The person moved into her line of vision, and she smiled. "Hello, Samuel."

"Hi."

"What is it?" Samuel Evans, the perfect little soldier. He was great company, an old childhood friend (who had been highly disapproved of by her parents for being American) and a very loyal and hard worker.

"The drug heist-"

"Ah yes, how has that gone?"

He hung his head and shook his golden hair. "Not so good. It's…urm…the Hudsons got in the way."

"Again?" Santana cried out, thumping her hand on the window sill and growling, staring out into the night sky. "What is their problem? I haven't hurt anybody of theirs, I've never stolen their property! Do they just want to make me angry? Do they?"

"Santana…" Sam started to say, but she silenced him with the palm of her hand. He nodded and walked out quickly, slowly shutting the door behind him with a soft 'click'. She sighed and rested her head against the cool glass, misting it up with every breath she let go. Why was it that everything went wrong because of that oafish freak on the other side of the town?

She heard the door open again and didn't bother to look. "Sam, I don't want to talk. Go. Please."

Whoever was in the room didn't heed her though, just kept walking, which made her realize that this wasn't Sam.

She froze, feeling her body go rigid with fear. She turned around rapidly and grabbed the figure by the throat, about to slap them when she realized who it was.

"Babe!" she laughed as Brittany's face swam into view, and she smiled at her. "I'm sorry. You know better than to sneak up on me."

Brittany shrugged and looped her arms around Santana's waist, smiling at her in that innocent, unbroken way. "Are you alright? You seemed worried."

"It's the Hudsons-"

"Oh," Brittany shrugged, leaning forward and kissing Santana quickly. "Well, you don't have to worry. You'll get back what you lost, remember that."

Santana sighed and dislodged herself from Brittany's grasp, walking back to the window and leaning on the sill, staring out through the glass. "It's hard ruling a city…"

She felt Brittany's warmth press against her back and hug her to her, kissing her bare neck subtly. "Shush, San, OK? You can do this, that's why your dad made sure you'd get it. He trusted you with this…"

Silence fell around them, a comfortable silence you find in two people who have known each other for long. Brittany had been promised as a servant to the family, back when hers had been massacred by the Hudsons. Papa Lopez had adopted her, and unbeknownst to him, Santana had fallen in love with the blonde. Soon after his murder, she had publically announced to her (remaining) family that she was going to move into the penthouse apartment with Brittany…and that they would be sharing the bed.

Nobody objected. They would be stupid to try.

"San?" she whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"There's this amazing blue silk dress I saw at the store this morning…can I buy it?"

Santana laughed and nodded, closing her eyes and sinking back into her lover's warm embrace. "Honey, I'm a crime lord. I can get you anything you want. Anything at all…"

Brittany closed her eyes too, blocking out the murderous city, the gun shots, the cold, the lights…

Gangster crime lord or not, her girlfriend was the best girlfriend ever.


End file.
